Cheating Shows True Love
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: AstridXHiccup. Astrid is in a horrible relationship with Snotlout *pukes* so Astrid goes to Hiccup for comfort, but what will Snotlout think of this if he finds out?
1. Prolouge

Cheating Shows True Love

**A/n hello my HTTYD fans, it's me again with another How To Train Your Dragon fic, but not a one shot, this is a good chapter story and trust me the plot is probably better than the title but hey what can you do? Anyway, enough prolonging of this, let's fly!**

**Island of Berk:**

We see the Island of Berk glowing in the sunrise as we see the villagers doing their everyday activities. We now zoom in to the Berk Dragon Training Academy, where Hiccup is hosting the first class of the day. He was standing in front of a podium, just talking away, though he doesn't know why he is since only Fishlegs is listening. Ruff and Tuff are having a who can hit harder contest, punching each other in the face and Astrid and Snotlout were busy, much to his dismay, kissing. Astrid had hooked up with Snotlout about a few month's ago since Hiccup didn't ask her out at all. When she and 'Lout broke for air, Snotlout was bragging about how hot she is, making her just roll her eyes and tone him out. Hiccup sighed as he looked at the girl of his dreams being flirted by Snotlout, he regrets never making a move on Astrid when he had the chance, but he now knows it was too late.

After about an hour had passed, Hiccup told everyone that they could go home and once they all left, Hiccup went to his office. It was one of the old dragon cages modified to his needs. As he went through the Book or Dragons, his mind started to wander on how things went so bad between him and Astrid. He wanted so badly to ask her out, but he was just too… well, _hiccup_ to ask her out. When he finally had the courage it was too late, she already chose Lout. He just wished that he was better to her, all he ever did was make out with her and gloat about how hot she always is, he never talks with her and ask how she is. Hiccup was starting to get upset at himself for not having enough backbone to pluck up the courage to ask her out and once again, like previous nights, he started to cry over his desk and soon following after that, he had cried himself to sleep.

**The next morning:**

Hiccup opened his puffy eyes to see that he fell asleep once again in his office, he started to think about bringing a bed down here for the nights. He stood up and walked over to the door, but first cleaned his eyes up and straightened himself up before leaving. When he left, he walked out of the arena and headed for home, walking past all the homes and villagers working on their home. He made it home and when he walked in he saw his father stoking the fire in the home. He turned around when he heard the sound of the door close. He was about to speak but when he saw his son's face, his softened _'he's been crying again'_ he thought to himself as he sighed, knowing that his son still was deeply in love with Astrid. He then told his son to come over here and when he did, he did something he never did before the Red Death, he hugged Hiccup. And once he had him in his arms, Hiccup started to cry into his father's shoulder, his tears going from his cheeks down his fathers shoulder armor "it's alright Hiccup, it's okay" he comforted his son as he just held him tight, letting Hiccup cry out his troubles again.

After about a minute or two, Hiccup managed to stop crying and let go of his dad "thanks, dad" he whispered as he climbed up to his room, then seeing Toothless curled up near his bed, though when he heard Hiccup walk in, he wanted to pounce him, but he saw his face and gave a worried rumble in his throat. "I'm fine buddy, I just need time" Hiccup sighed as he crawled into bed and curled up into a ball and slowly fell back asleep…

**Meanwhile…**

While Hiccup was recovering from his crying, we see Astrid and Snotlout in the middle of a shouting match, something about Lout going to far before she was ready. Lout yelled once more and stormed off, leaving a very angry Astrid back there and all she did was grab her axe and head into the forest. Now we see here chucking her axe into a tree, yelling every time she did. She had it up to here with Lout but she didn't want to break up with him because people would think she's just like a tease or something worse. She pulled her axe out of the tree for like the 37th time and then slumped against the tree, and did something she never does in public, she started to cry. She always made sure she was completely alone if she was going to cry, she just couldn't be as strong as she normal would in front of everyone, she had her rep to consider. She finished crying as she stood up, wiping anything left in her eyes away and cleaned herself before heading back home.

She made her way back home to be greeted by her mother, Ingrid "Astrid where have you-" she stopped herself before finishing when she saw he daughters face. Astrid could hide it well, but a mother can tell when their child is in pain. "come over here" Ingrid told her child, who just tossed her axe up to her room and walked back down to sit with her mother. "dear, what's wrong?" her mother asked as Astrid just sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair and face.

"I'm getting sick of him mom, Snotlout, I can't stand him" Astrid sighed as she blew out another breath of air as he mother slowly nodded.

"I understand dear, but you chose this you can't just back out unless you have a good reason too" Ingrid huffed out as she stood up, telling Astrid to go feed her dragon as she walked off to the kitchen. Astrid sighed as she stood up and picked up a basket of fish and went out back to Stormfly. She made her way to her Nadder and dumped the basket of fish out in front of her, allowing the dragon to feast on the cod and salmon. Astrid sat down on a barrel as she sighed and leaned against the wall.

'_what am I doing to my life?'_ Astrid thought to herself as she closed her eyes and rested her body as all she heard was the sound of the wind blowing past her and the sound of her Nadder eating and swallowing the fish. She opened her eyes and stood up stretching, knowing she had to be back at the academy for another class, so she picked up her axe and headed down. When she made it to the arena, she was instantly pinned to the wall by Snotlouts lips, making her gasped in surprise. He let her go and walked away to sit back down. She looked around and saw that Hiccup was the only one who wasn't there, which surprised her, Hiccup was always the first one here since her was teaching the class.

Not ten seconds later, they all heard the sound of a stomp-click and turned around to see Hiccup trudging along with the Book of Dragons in his hand. He got up to his podium and opened the book and began "Alright class, let's split into two teams and start the contest" he spoke out as he paired Astrid with Fishlegs and Snotlout with Ruff and Tuff. They got ready and Hiccup began the game "first question: what dragon can slice trees down like a giant guillotine?" he asked, Fishlegs raised his hand "yes Fish?"

"Timberjack" Fish said proudly as Hiccup drew a tally mark on the board, playing up to five points to begin class.

"correct, question two: what class of dragon are Boneknappers found under?" this time Tuff raised his hand "yes?"

"uh, wasn't it mystery class or something?" he said in his chilled out toned voice.

"yes" Hiccup said with a sigh, muttering that those three idiots will never learn. "question 3: what dragon can breath rings of fire?" Astrid raised her hand. "Astrid?"

"the answer is the Whispering Death" she said proudly as she high-five Fishlegs.

"Correct. Question 4: which of these dragons doesn't belong in the group: Gronckle, Thunderdrum, Scaldron?" Ruffnut raised her hand "yes ruff" _'dear gods what could she say' _Hiccup thought as he dreaded the worst.

"Duh, it's the Thunderdrum, they can't breath fire" Ruffnut said full of pride.

"incorrect, Fishlegs?" Hiccup said point to him.

"the answer is Gronckle, which is a Boulder-class, the others and Tidal-class dragons" Fishlegs finished, earning them 2 points since Ruff got it wrong.

"alright, question 5: what dragon shows mimicking behavior around humans?" he asked, trying to stump them. Only Astrid remembered the answer "yes Astrid"

"the answer is the Changling" she said as she smiled at Hiccup as he drew the fifth tally for Astrid's team, declaring her team the winners. Astrid and Fishlegs high-five each other and shouted, but then "Barf, Belch!" Ruffnut shouted as her Zippleback fired six shots at Astrid, but completely missed. Astrid stood up and sneered as she walked over to her sleeping Nadder.

"here's a question for you, what happens when you attack the owner of a Deadly Nadder?" with that, she gave a whistle and Stormfly woke up and fired her poison spikes from her tail, pinning Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to the wall.. Lout was pissed since his so-called 'Girlfriend' attacked him. He jumped down and then charged at Astrid and started shouting at her.

"what kind of girlfriend are you, attacking your own boyfriend?! Know what don't answer that, I'm out!" Lout shouted as he turned around and left, leaving a pissed off Astrid behind him. Hiccup just sighed as he closed the book and jumped off the podium and walked to his office, accompanied by Toothless. He climbed into his chair and started to go through some invention drawings he made and other what not's on his table. His thoughts drifted again to thinking about what it would have been like if he and Astrid were together. He sighed and smiled at the thought, he had always treated Astrid like she was a Goddess and was always on her side in an argument. He prayed to the gods that he will be able to get a second chance at being with her. _'just one more chance, please' _he thought to himself as he got up and got on Toothless and headed home.

He rode Toothless all the way back home and made his way back inside of his home and made his way up the stairs for a nap. He climbed off Toothless and climbed into bed, his last thoughts going through his head one last time _'if I ask will she say yes?'_ he thought as he passed out into his pillow.

**Meanwhile…**

We see a frustrated Astrid trudging home after another fight with Lout, she got in front of her house and walked in slamming the door shut. Her mother wasn't home, so she went upstairs for a nap. She couldn't handle the stress anymore of being with Lout, she just couldn't stand it anymore. She made her way to her room and slammed her door shut, then pulled out from under her bed an assortment of knives and daggers she had either made, found, or traded for from Trader Johann. She then sat on her bed and started to chuck the knives into the wall on the other side of her room. She was too upset to deal with her life at the moment and needed to blow off some steam and this was the only thing she could do at home and in privacy.

She threw her last knife into the wall and gave a huff as she stood up to retrieve them and start again. She did this for about an hour before she felt all her anger was nearly gone, so with one last throw, she tossed the last knife into the wall and sighed before pulling the blanket over her. She closed her eyes and suddenly was sent to her land of dreams, but it was blank. Just plain white nothingness, well not until a bright light had blinded Astrid for the moment and when it subsided, she gasped "your-" she couldn't believe it, in front of her right now was Freya, the Goddess of love. "what are you doing here?" Astrid said as she was completely lost and confused.

Freya smiled and didn't say anything, instead motioned Astrid to look over at a small cloud. Astrid was confused but she looked anyway and couldn't believe her eyes. In the cloud was her and Hiccup making out in Toothless cove, then it cut to them kissing again, only under an Altar. Astrid nearly cried at the last scene, it was her in a rocking chair with Hiccup coming in through the door and walked over to her… and their child. She let a few tears pass her eyes as the images ended and she looked at the goddess. "why do you show me this? To make me miserable?" Astrid demanded as her voice slightly cracked from the crying.

Freya shook her head and finally spoke "no my child, the images you have seen are not just your dream, but they are a possibility for your future" Freya stated as she laid a hand on Astrid's shoulder and continued. "these images can be real but you have to show this Hiccup boy how much you care for him" Astrid knew what she meant by this, she had to tell Hiccup that she… loved him. Yes, even though she is with Snotlout, her heart belongs to Hiccup. Outside of Astrid's dream world, she had a smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks, she made up her mind, she needed to tell Hiccup. _' I just hope that he will still be willing to take me' _was the last thought that went through Astrid's mind as she gave in to live her wanting life in her world of dreams and silently fell asleep…

**A/N hello my readers, it's-a me once again-a. so this is my third How to Train Your Dragon story, and I know that this chapter is a little short, but it's only the intro, so bare with me on it. So, review and tell me your thought on it. **


	2. True Love is Shown

Cheating Shows True Love

**Hello my readers it's me again bringing you the next installment of my fic. Last time, I gave a view on what has been happening on Berk with all that has happened. So would you like to see what happens now? Go on and read to see then!**

**Berk, the next morning:**

We see Astrid walking through the island heading to Hiccup's house. Last night, she had a dream and she now plans to put it into reality. She finally made it to Hiccup's home and knocked on the door, only to have it answered by Stoick "hello Astrid, you looking for Hiccup?" he asked as she nodded her head. "Well, he's at the cove" Stoick said calmly as he left the home to do his job with Thornado. Astrid sighed and then set off to go and find Hiccup, her axe on her back and her dream making her goes forward. She made it to the forest and suddenly came to the spot where she first saw Hiccup heading to the cove; she smiled at the memory and set off once again. After about ten minutes of wandering and nearly getting lost she finally found the cove and saw Hiccup sitting on a rock observing Toothless drawing him. Astrid sighed as she looked down at the young boy, who had somehow won her heart for himself. She stood up, but then she accidentally sent a few rocks off the edge and onto the ground of the cove, getting Hiccup's attention.

He turned around at the noise and looked up to the cliffs to see Astrid standing there. He was surprised to see her, but then shook off that feeling and told her to come on down. Astrid slowly climbed down from the rocks and made her way over to Hiccup. She got to Hiccup, but before she sat next to him, Toothless had pounced at her and caught her in his arms nuzzling her "wow, he sure likes me" Astrid said in surprise as she felt Toothless lick her head a few times and then let her get up and back to Hiccup.

"well, you were his second friend so you're special I guess" Hiccup muttered under his breath, though Astrid did catch this and was a little sadden by it since it seemed Hiccup didn't want to talk to her. She walked back over to Hiccup and sat next to him on the rock.

"well, listen, I have a reason for coming down here" Astrid started as Hiccup looked at her and sighed, placing his charcoal pencil in his booklet and placing it in his tunic before motioning her to continue. "Well, as you know I'm in a relationship with lout" as soon as she said this, she saw the sadness in Hiccups eyes appear. "Well, I can't handle it" this surprised Hiccup all right; he didn't know she was unhappy. "I'm sick of the way he acts around me, the way he brags to everyone and how he doesn't give two shit's about me" Astrid started as she slowly had a few tears flow down. Hiccup slowly put an arm over Astrid and she started again "I wish I never had gotten with him in the first place, I wish that I was with-" she stopped herself before taking a deep breath and looking Hiccup in the eyes. "Last night, I had a dream that I was visited by Freya and she showed me something that changed my mind on something" Astrid said as she leaned closer to Hiccup.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked, his voice starting to fill with hope that she might choose him. Astrid didn't say anything, but instead did something that complete surprised Hiccup; she leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him on the lips. Hiccup went wide-eyed at this, but instead his mind registered what was going on, and then wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist, making Astrid surprised by this but went back to the kiss. The kiss was long, longer than Astrid ever had with big mouth Lout, and she actually enjoyed the kiss for the first time she kissed anyone. When they broke for air, Astrid was the first to speak "I love you Hiccup" was all that needed to be said. Hiccup was shocked by this, the girl of his dreams, who he thought he had lost forever, just kissed him and said she loved him, he couldn't believe it. "I'm stuck with Lout, but will you please be with me in secret? We can tell our parents as long as they keep it a secret" Astrid said with pleading eyes, which Hiccup could never say no to and just nodded.

Astrid nearly squealed and then tackled Hiccup into another kiss, sending both of them off the rock and to the ground in a make out session, they were just glad that no body was looking for them at the moment. When they finally broke for air, both Astrid and Hiccup had a deep blush growing on their faces, then Hiccup broke the silence "I love you too Astrid, and I will always be with you" it was all that Hiccup needed to say as Astrid gave him a quick peck on the cheek and rested on top of him while he stroked her golden hair. After about ten or twenty minutes, they weren't keeping track, they got up and Astrid straightened herself out and Hiccup fluffed his tunic back into shape and they set off in different directions to not draw attention from the villagers working when they entered town. When they got back, Hiccup was already heading for home, so was Astrid, both of them had to tell their parents what had happened, let's go and see how this will transpire…

**With Hiccup:**

We see this young Viking entering his home with his dad stoking the fire. Stoick looks over to his son and sees that his son is smiling; he hasn't smiled in a long time. "What's with you, lad?" Stoick questioned, bringing Hiccup back to reality and walking over to his dad.

"Dad, I have to tell you something, but you have to swear to Odin you will not tell anyone else except Astrid or her mom" Hiccup stated in a serious tone as his dad looked at him confused but after a few seconds of thinking, he had figured out what his son was about to say.

"you and Astrid?" he asked slowly to be sure as Hiccup looked at his dad with a smile and nodded his head, earning a laugh and a pat on his back from Stoick "good for you boy! Don't worry I'll be keeping it a secret, lad" Stoick finished as he returned his attention to the fire and Hiccup going upstairs with Toothless. He climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep with the sound of the fire beneath his floor and the sound of a snoring Night Fury.

**With Astrid:**

We see the little lass closing the door of her home and making her way to her mom, who was in the living room sewing. "Mom can I talk to you?" Astrid started but was interrupted by Ingrid.

"You kissed the Haddock boy, didn't you?" Ingrid said, looking up at a dumbfounded Astrid with a smirk. "I know, because last night I was visited by Freya" of course, Astrid thought to herself, her mother was a spiritual person and had a shrine in the barn dedicated to the gods and she used it for prayers. "I guess both our prayers were answered. You asked for Hiccup, I asked for the one thing to make you happy" she said as she returned to her sewing. Astrid sighed and then asked her mom to keep it a secret until she can figure out what to do about Lout. "don't worry, my lips are sealed" she winked at Astrid as she made her way to her room and closed it, then jumped into her bed with Stormfly at the end of it on the floor. Soon after landing in, she fell asleep and started to re visit the dream she had the night before…

**One Week Later…**

We see Hiccup and Astrid making out in Toothless cove once more, but this time in a small cave in the cove to be protected. Hiccup had brought a few lamps to light up the room so they could see and told Toothless to stand guard. As they were making out, their hands were exploring their bodies, Hiccup was exploring all around Astrid's thighs and legs while she explored his chest and back. They broke for air and Astrid rested her head on Hiccup's flat chest, their wasn't much muscle, but she didn't care, he was hers and she was his. Hiccup kissed her head and then pulled her up to look him in the eyes "I love you" he said with love filling his voice "and I want to always be with you" he said, then starting to kiss along her neck, making Astrid moan. She wanted nothing more than to go to bed with him and she was about to ask, but it seems that he beat her to the punch.

Astrid pulled away for a second just to make sure "are we going to do what I think we are?" her reply was a quick nod and Hiccup's lips back on her neck. Astrid moaned as her hands worked their way back under Hiccup's tunic and slowly started to pull it over his head. Hiccup broke and pulls the shirt off him and tossed it aside, then placed his hand on Astrid's shoulders and undid the shoulder armor pieces and let them fall with his tunic. Astrid then pulled her shirt off, leaving her in her legging and breast band and Hiccup in his pants, a bulge already formed inside it. Astrid smirks and then pulled Hiccup back to her, locking their lips together as she fumbled with his pants tie as he slowly undid her breast band, making it fall to her sides and her breasts fall free.

Hiccup broke the kiss and then gently cupped both of Astrid's breasts in his hands, making her gasp and then moan out as Hiccup slowly dragged his tongue over them, making Astrid shiver. Hiccup slowly got up and helped Astrid up to undo her leggings and Astrid finally gave up on the pants knot, letting Hiccup take care of it. When Astrid had her leggings off, she looked up and blushed as she saw Hiccup's member as he walked over to her and kissed her as his hands worked her breasts. His member was about eight and a half inches, making Astrid a little worried if it will fit. She didn't think about it as she just couldn't stop moaning into her kiss with Hiccup as she felt his member poking at her thigh, so she gently laid her hand on it and gave it a firm grasp, making Hiccup break the kiss and take in a deep sharp breath.

Astrid smirks as she just lay down on the hard cave floor and pulled Hiccup on top of her and felt his member poking at her, but she smirked again and rolled over, her on top of him. She then did a 180 so that his member was in front of her and her pussy was in front of Hiccup's face. What Hiccup did next took Astrid by surprise as he dragged his tongue along her slit, making her moan out as he repeated this over and over again. She decided that she shouldn't leave him out of this, so she slowly gripped Hiccup's member and gave it a few pumps earning a few moans from Hiccup into her slit, making her moan. She then popped the head of his member in her mouth and slowly sucked on it, swirling her tongue around it, making Hiccup groan and moan more into her. She smiled, she knew she was doing something right so she then started to bob her head along it slowly up and down as Hiccup continued to lick along her slit.

It wasn't long until Astrid felt a sensation form in-between her legs, her toes curling up, letting her know her climax was close "HICCUP!" she shouted as her walls clamped down on Hiccup's tongue and her cum released from inside her. Hiccup felt the dampness appear on his face as he then felt his own toes start to curl up, meaning he wasn't far from climaxing as well.

"Astrid, I'm Cumming!" he shouted as he thrust into her mouth, releasing his load deep in her mouth. Astrid was taken by surprise but quickly tried to swallow as much as she could, but it came out to fast and some dribbled down her chin.

"You cum like a geyser" she smiled as she pulled off his member, still hard and wipe anything left on her chin off and onto the cave floor. She then turned around and softly grabbed Hiccup's member again and positioned it to her lower lips, then looked up to Hiccup "ready?" her answer was Hiccup grabbing her hips and feeding himself inside quickly, going right through the barrier that deemed Astrid a virgin. Astrid gave a small squeak from the pain and a tear rolled down her cheek and fell to Hiccup's chest. Hiccup didn't make any movements until he was sure that Astrid wasn't in pain, and after a couple of minutes, he felt Astrid slowly ride along him, letting him know that he can move again. As soon as he could Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hips and started to thrust into her slowly but gained speed faster after a minute or so. Astrid was in Valhalla as she felt herself fall to the cave floor and Hiccup on top of her, thrusting into her slit.

She had never seen Hiccup like this, so possessive and dominant… she _loved_ it! She thought that if every time they had sex would be like this with Hiccup taking control, she wouldn't care. She moaned out Hiccup's name as she felt him repeatedly pound his member into her tight slit, making Hiccup moan Astrid's name as well. Hiccup couldn't believe what was happening, just last week he had gotten the girl of his dreams to be his and now he was taking her virginity along with his, all he could do is smile. He then saw that Astrid had curled up her toes once again and for that, he sped his pace up trying to help her get off, which worked. "HICCUP!" she screamed once more as her walls clamped down on Hiccup's member, her load releasing all over it. Hiccup couldn't take it, the warmth of Astrid's walls squeezing him and her load over him, he couldn't hold it.

"Oh ASTRID!" he moaned out as he buried his member deep inside of Astrid's pussy, then releasing his load deep inside her. Astrid shuddered as she felt the warm sticky load being dumped inside her and then she felt Hiccup pull out of her when he was completely spent. He then went to her face and kissed her cheek while cupping her face gently "I love you, Astrid".

"I know, and I love you" Astrid smiled back with a blush as she stood up with Hiccup's help. They walked to the outside of the cave with their clothes in hand and decided to wash off, so Hiccup told Toothless to use his wings to shield us from anyone. They got in the water and Toothless covered them while they washed off. They got out and Toothless had them stand next to a wall to get dry. "Does he know what he's doing?" Astrid said worried as she saw Toothless about to do something.

"Yes he does, just don't move anything" Hiccup whispered as he stood still. Then Toothless fired a Plasma Blast right in the wall right between then, the heats instantly drying both of them in an instant. Hiccup and Astrid then quickly put their clothes back on, had one more little make out session then started to head back to the village, but when they got half way, to avoid suspicion, they split ways and each went to their own homes, waiting until the next day where they could meet again and continue their growing romance…

**Three Day's Later…**

We are currently looking at what is left of Hiccup's office since everything is just about knocked over from Hiccup and Astrid making out. They kept slamming the other against the wall for dominance and surprisingly Hiccup was winning the fight, though Astrid honestly didn't care. It was early in the morning so Gobber wasn't in or anyone else will be up, so they were in the clear. Hiccup gave Astrid another slam againt the door, little did they know that each slam on the door loosed the bolts holding the door. Astrid purred in the kiss and then spun around with Hiccup and slammed him, door looses again. A few minutes later, they slammed each other into the door once more and lastly with one last slam, they went straight through the door and into the smithy. They fell to the ground and laughed before looking into each others eyes "I love you Hiccup" Astrid said in the sweetest voice Hiccup had ever heard.

"and I love you, my Divine Beauty" Astrid blushed as she heard Hiccup call her by her translated name**[1]**. they leaned back in and locked their lips together but then something happened that scared both of them.

"Hey Gobber, I need my sword sharp- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Hiccup looked up side down and Astrid looked up to see an extremely pissed off, ready to kill Hiccup look in the face, SnotLout.

**A/N and cut! That's it for chapter two, thank you for reading. Now we see that Hiccup and Astrid are finally together, but are caught finally by Snot Face Snotlout. What will happen next? Find out next time!**

**[1] I found out from a friend that Astrid if translated in the right language means 'divine beauty'.**


	3. Beatings, Marriage, Evil Plot!

Cheating Shows True Love Ch.3

**Hello my readers and welcome to Cheating Shows True Love, Chapter 3. As we last left of, Hiccup and Astrid had just confessed their love for each other and are having secret relations together, but while having a make out session in the show, Snotlout had caught them and is pissed. What will happen next to our lovely couple? What will Snotlout do to them? Let us stop talking and get moving on with the show.**

**Same point we left off:**

Nobody moved Astrid and Hiccup did not know what to do because a pissed off Snotlout was over looking both of them. Suddenly, Snotlout grabbed Astrid by her hair, pulled her into the street, and did the one thing nobody on Berk would have thought they would see: Astrid Hofferson being beaten up. Snotlout was pulling her by her hair while repeatedly punching her in the stomach and then he threw her to the ground and started kicking her hard in the stomach while shouting at her "you disgusting whore! How dare you cheat on me with the village embarrassment! You harlot!" with every shout, Snotlout drove his foot into Astrid's stomach. Astrid could not think straight and all she could do was take the beating. Suddenly she felt the kicking stop and was able to open her eyes to see Hiccup having his hand on Snotlout's shoulder and Lout is looking at him "what are you doing toothpick!?" he yelled as Hiccup did the craziest thing anyone had ever seen.

"Shut up" Hiccup said right before pulling his arm back and punching Snotlout straight in the face, knocking him down to the ground and knocking out a few teeth as well. Hiccup then started kicking Snotlout hard with his metal foot straight in the ribs and the face, and then he picked him up and looked him in his face, which was completely bloody and terrified. "You listen to me, you touch Astrid again or say anything to her like that again-" Hiccup punches Lout in the face then drives his metal foot right between his legs, making the men half of the crowd hiss. Snotlout curled into a ball in pain and looked at Hiccup, utterly surprised by his newfound confidence "this is just a taste of what will happen, understand?" Hiccup got a weak nod, smirked before racing back to Astrid, and saw she passed out from pain. Hiccup picked her up gently and slowly made his way up the village to see the healer.

Hiccup made it to the Healer and told her what had happened as he gently set Astrid down on a table for the Healer to work on. "Will she be alright?" Hiccup asked as the healer looked up from Astrid and then started to crush some stuff together into a paste.

"She has several bruised bones, but with this sedative and some rest, she should be back to her feet in a day or two," the Healer said to Hiccup and then told him to go home so she can work. Hiccup[ reluctantly left and headed outside and started to make his way back to his home when he saw a stumbling Snotlout trying to charge at him with his fist, Hiccup just stepped aside and rolled his eyes _'will he never learn?'_ Hiccup thought to himself as he saw Lout charge at him from behind. Hiccup just dropped to the ground and saw Snotlout fly over him and tumble down the hill, landing right into a basket of fish. Hiccup chuckled and then made his way to the docks to relax; he made his way down to the bottom and walked out to the edge of the dock. He was about to sit down when he heard rapid footsteps charging at him, Hiccup sighed, knowing who it was and pulled out a small hammer he kept in his pocket.

Then, Hiccup dug his metal leg in the wood and spun around, dodging Snotlout's attack and then whacking him straight in his helmet, sending him off the edge of the dock and into the water. Hiccup smirked and then looked out into the sea and saw something odd, it looked like a piece of driftwood with something on it… _'Wait, someone's on it!' _Hiccup thought to himself before calling Toothless. Soon enough, his dragon jumped down to Hiccup and let him hook on, and then they took off to see who that was on the driftwood. After a couple minutes of flying, Hiccup made it to the man and he could not believe his eyes, he then told Toothless to grab the man and take him back to Berk. Soon after grabbing the man and returning home, Hiccup had Toothless carry the man on his back as he charged into the Mead Hall, where his dad was having a meeting with a few people from the village. "Dad!" Hiccup shouted as he stormed over to Stoick, who placed a hand on his son.

"What is it, Hiccup?" Stoick asked confused at why his son had just interrupted the meeting. Hiccup took a few deep breaths and then told him.

"Cadman Hofferson!" he shouted as he pointed at the door, with Toothless standing in the entrance with Cadman passed out on his back. Stoick went wide-eyed and quickly ran over to the dragon and the knocked out man, he was thin and cold, but alive.

"Get him to the healers!" he shouted out as Hiccup sighed and told Toothless to head back to the healers. After about ten minutes of walking, they reappeared back at the healer, who was still tending to Astrid.

"What in Thor's name is this?" she shouted out as she finished bandaging Astrid's shoulder and stomach. Stoick explained who it was and what had happened and when he finished, the healer quickly told them to set Cadman on the next table. They sat him down and right then, he stirred and gave a loud groan "stand back" the healer demanded as they all saw Cadman's eyes open and start to try to sit up.

"Where… where am I?" Cadman muttered as he looked around and then his eyes locked on Stoick. "Stoick, is that you?" he asked as Stoick nodded and Cadman tried to stand, but then nearly fell over, but was caught by Hiccup. "Hiccup?" he asked, slightly confused as to seeing the boy a little more grown out. Hiccup nodded and pushed him back up to the table and told him he was back home on Berk and at the healers. "My family, I have to see my-" he stopped when out of the corner of his eye, he saw who was next to him. Astrid. He tried to get up and make his way over to her, but the healer shoved him back down.

"Oh no, you can see your daughter later after you've been healed and have gotten some food in you" she said as Cadman muttered a curse and laid back, before passing out. Hiccup and Stoick were then shooed out by the healer and they headed back home. When they got home, Hiccup tried to go upstairs but was stopped by his dad.

"We need to talk, son," Stoick said as Hiccup groaned and came back down the stairs and sat with his father. "Now son, don't think I didn't hear about the fight this morning," Hiccup groaned as he let his head fall and hit the table. _'Just great'_ he thought, his dad had found out about the fight he had with Snotlout. "But, I also heard that you defended Astrid while doing so" Hiccup raised up a little and saw his dad was smiling at him "and that is something to be proud of, son" his dad said as he gave his son a pat on the back. Now Hiccup was starting to get confused, his dad was proud for beating up Lout? That is a surprise, but he is more surprised by the fact that his dad now just gave him a pint of mead with him. "Before you drink, I want you to answer this next question honestly" Hiccup nodded and waited for the question.

"You say you love Astrid, are that true or were it just because she was with someone else?" Stoick asked when suddenly his son shot up fro his chair, knocking it over and almost tipping over his pint.

"How could you ask that?! You know I have always loved her and I still do! If I die tomorrow, I will die still loving her!" Hiccup finished as he grabbed his pint and chugged in straight down until it was empty and then tossed the empty cup straight at the wall behind his dad "does that answer your question?!" Hiccup shouted once more as his dad just looked blankly at his son, and then just burst out laughing and then giving his son a hug.

"You proved me right son" Stoick said as he let go of his son and told him to head to bed. Hiccup was now beyond confused, but just decided to let it go for the night and went upstairs and off to bed.

**The next day:**

Hiccup was up extra early because he wanted to make sure Astrid was alright, as right as he had gotten some food in his gut and was dressed, he had darted straight out of the home right to the healers. He got to the doorway of the healers and saw Astrid was asleep and Cadman was sitting on his knees next to her. He turned around to see Hiccup standing in the doorway "come here boy" Cadman motioned Hiccup to sit next to him. Hiccup slowly walked over and sat next to him, watching for any signs in Astrid waking up. Soon after Hiccup sat down, Astrid gave a small stir and Hiccup was the one up to her first, surprising Cadman. He does not remember Astrid being so important to Hiccup, though he had been gone for a few years.

"Astrid, please wake up" Hiccup pleaded as he then saw Astrid slowly open her eyes and in her half minded state, she could see Hiccup close to her, so she leaned a little closer and kissed his lips. Hiccup was thrilled that Astrid was alright, but Cadman was completely taken back by this. _'are these two together?' _he thought to himself as he saw Hiccup pull back from the kiss and help Astrid sit up "Astrid, someone is here to see you" Astrid looked a little confused until she saw who it was and gasped. Right in front of her was her father, Cadman, she couldn't believe it "come on, you can catch up back at my place" Hiccup stated as he helped Astrid up to her feet and started to walk her down to his place. When they arrived, they saw Astrid's mom, Ingrid talking with Stoick, but when she saw that Cadman was back, she nearly cried and rushed back over to him to give him a hug. Everyone now sat down, Astrid sitting in Hiccup's lap in his chair, Ingrid and Stoick sharing the couch while Cadman took the main chair to tell what had happened to him.

"well, as you all know, I disappeared two years ago after a fishing voyage" they all nodded and Cadman continued "well, the reason that the ship was lost was that we were attacked by Romans patrolling the waters, though I didn't know why they were so close to Berk" everyone leaned in to hear what happened next "I was taken captive and that's when I found out they weren't Romans, they were Outcasts" Hiccup and Stoick gasped at this. They were starting to get worried about something, but they just shrugged it off. "so for the next two years, I was forced to work for them on trips and trying to train dragons, but it wasn't until a week ago that I was able to escape, thanks to the help of a Scauldron attack on the island, I grabbed all the food I could stuff into a bag and then took a small boat and escaped" Cadman sighed as he took a drink from his cup and started again. "But the as soon as two days went by, trying to sail back to Berk, I was attacked by a rogue Thunderdrum" Stoick straightened and then pointed to his sleeping Thornado.

"Is that the one?" Stoick asked as Cadman looked over and then shuddered a little.

"Yes, that's him. Anyway, he destroyed pretty much my whole ship and I drifted the rest of the way here until your boy here found me and the rest you guys know" Cadman finished as he finished his drink. "now since that is out of the way, what have I missed while I was gone?" then everyone explained about the peace with the dragons, Hiccup taking down the Red Death and how Hiccup and Astrid got together "so wait, you're telling me that Hiccup, this little boy, took down the Queen Dragon, tamed a Night Fury and also beat the shit out of Snotlout Jorgenson?" at this Cadman gave a deep laugh, but then saw that everyone looked serious. He stopped and looked at Hiccup, then at Astrid sitting on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"well, now that everything is said and down, I believe that me and Ingrid will be heading home, Astrid you don't be out all night" he said as he walked past her and out the door. Hiccup looked at Astrid and then started to rub her cheek gently.

"How you feeling?" Hiccup asked as Astrid stood up and stretched, then pulled Hiccup up to her and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine, dear" Astrid said as she just snuggled her head to Hiccup's chest. Hiccup looked down at Astrid and just smiled, he could not love her anymore than he could. When Astrid let go, Hiccup took her hand and led her outside, telling his dad that he needed to do some things. Hiccup took Astrid down to the forge, telling her he had to grab something before they continue. So Astrid waited outside while Hiccup went into his office and found a small box that he was looking for _'I have to do it now'_ Hiccup thought as he slipped the box inside his tunic and walked back out to the waiting Astrid. Astrid took Hiccup's arm and they started walking around the village, just admiring how much has changed thanks to Hiccup, when they had reached an old watchtower that was used during the war against dragons.

"This is one of the surprises I have planned for you, but not right now" he said with a smirk as he took Astrid back by the hand and continued wandering around the island. They made it down to the beach on the side of the island and they just laid down on the sand, watching the waves crash, the clouds go by and the sunshine. Hiccup took Astrid's hand and kissed it as he looked into her eyes "would you like to have your surprise?" all he got was a kiss on the lips and a nod from Astrid. "Stand up" Hiccup told her as she stood up, but Hiccup was going onto one knee, making Astrid a little confused. "Astrid, I love you and I never want to be away from you anymore, so will you do me the greatest of honors and let our hands join" Hiccup pulled the small box out of his tunic and popped it open "in marriage?" the box revealed a gold and silver banded ring, it looked like it took some time to create. Astrid did not know what to say, she had a lump in her throat, after about two minutes of silence, she was finally able to speak.

"YES!" she shouted as she tackled Hiccup down to the ground, pressing her lips to his and she felt him slip the ring on her finger…

**Meanwhile:**

We now zoom in to Astrid's home with Stoick, Cadman and Ingrid talking about something. "They are the perfect pair, they belong to each other so who are we to deny that?" Stoick argued with Cadman.

"I know your boy has changed this town, Stoick, but I just don't want him married to my daughter" Cadman yelled at Stoick, which is when Ingrid had to step in.

"I for one agree with Stoick, our daughter loves Hiccup, why should we not let them be together?" Ingrid tried to reason with her husband as Cadman just shook his head and sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Fine, I'll let you do this, but don't expect me to be happy about it" Cadman pointed out as he sat down in his easy chair. Stoick smiled and Ingrid grinned as they started to write it up, then Stoick spoke.

"listen I know my son is not the average Viking, so we are not going to tell him about this unless he has made the first move" Stoick spoke out as Ingrid nodded her head and put the paper hidden away in a drawer, waiting for the right time to show it…

**Three hours later…**

We now see Hiccup and Astrid locked in a heated make-out session in Hiccup's office in the arena. Ever since Hiccup had proposed to Astrid, they could not keep each other off the other. They broke for air, and then Hiccup just latched his lips to Astrid's neck and started to nibble on the delicate skin, making Astrid squirm a little and moan. Hiccup enjoyed leaving hickeys over Astrid's neck, it lets people know that she is his and he will do anything for her. Hiccup let go of Astrid's neck and just held her in his arms while she rubs her hands against his chest "I love you Hiccup" Astrid whispered as she felt Hiccup kiss her head.

"I know and I love you too, my divine beauty" Hiccup smiled as he saw Astrid blush at her new nickname. They snuggled together as they laid down on the bed Hiccup had finally decided to put in his office. They are both rolling repeatedly, trying to stay on top of the other, trying for dominance. Hiccup was using the strength from being a blacksmith as his advantage and was able to pin Astrid under him and start to kiss along her neck, making her moan and giggle slightly being treated like this. When Hiccup let go of her neck, he laid down on his back, Astrid cuddling up against his side, rubbing his chest.

"I love how you always treat me like a goddess" Astrid giggled and blushed as she felt Hiccup hold her cheek and kiss her head gently.

"After being with Snotlout, you needed proper treatment" he smiled as he pulled Astrid on top of him and slipped a blanket over both of them. Astrid snuggled into Hiccup's chest and then took off her headband, letting her golden hair drape over Hiccup as she rested in his arms. Hiccup stroked her hair as he kissed her head gently before closing his eyes, both of them then falling asleep in Hiccup's office, together in each other's arms…

**The next morning:**

We see a sleepy Astrid waking up to see herself in Hiccup's arms, and starts to smile and blush. She brushes his chestnut hair out of Hiccup's face, and then kisses his lips to wake him up. She then felt a hand snake around her waist and another snake into her hair, this let her know that Hiccup was up and he was deepening the kiss. When they broke for air, she felt Hiccup caress her cheek and brush her hair out of her face "good morning, beautiful" Hiccup smiled as Astrid gave a soft giggle before resting her head back on Hiccup's chest. "As much as I hate to do this, we have to get up and talk to my dad about us" Astrid gave a groan and agreed, slowly getting up and helping Hiccup up as well. She then felt Hiccups hands on her head, placing her headband back into her hair. She smiled as she leaned against Hiccups chest and smiled as she felt Hiccup rub her arms. She then saw he go to her side and hold out an arm for her, which she took and with that, they headed off to Hiccup's home.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived to Hiccup's home. Hiccup walked up to the door and held it open for Astrid as she walked in and sat down in the living room. Right as Hiccup sat down next to her, Stoick had just came bumbling down the stairs and was surprised to see Hiccup and Astrid here. "Ay, when did you two get here?" he asked as he sat down in his chair in front of them.

"Um just now" Hiccup said as Stoick nodded his head "dad, we need to tell you something" Hiccup started to say as Stoick nodded and told him to continue. "Alright, you know how much me and Astrid care for each other and you know I would do anything for her" Stoick nodded "well, we talked about it and decided… we want to get married" what happened next surprised both Astrid and Hiccup. Stoick jumped up and grabbed both of them and brought them in a giant bear hug, nearly snapping Hiccup in half and making Astrid breathless, literally. When he let go of them, Astrid regained her breath and then helped her boyfriend realign his spine with a crack and a few pops.

"Come on!" Stoick demanded as Hiccup and Astrid followed, confused. They all made their way to Astrid's, where Stoick charged in to see Cadman and Ingrid talking, but stopped when they saw he chief "IT'S ON!" Stoick cheered as Ingrid and Cadman cheered and shot up and gave Hiccup and Astrid a hug, now making the couple completely confused. "son, we knew that you two wanted to get married and I knew you wanted to do it your way, so we let ya do it" Hiccup leaned forward, still trying to understand what was going on. Stoick walked over to a drawer and pulled out… a wedding contract they had written up last night. Hiccup and Astrid were shocked by this, but then smiled since their parents approved of them. "we plan to have you married in the next month" Stoick said as Hiccup and Astrid nodded and then thanked all of them, before darting out of the home and headed back to the arena to be alone together and not be disturbed, both of them unable to with hold their happiness for each other anymore.

Hiccup and Astrid are rolling around on the bed, making-out as they just whispered sweet nothing to the other. When they broke for air, Astrid fell to her side and just cuddled to Hiccup's side "I can't wait for our wedding" Astrid nearly squealed as Hiccup chuckled and held Astrid tight to him.

"neither can I, soon we will always be together, my love" Hiccup said as they both went back into another make-out session, which lasted mostly all day, the couple just spending as much time as they can together and getting used to it.

**The next day:**

It did not take long before the whole village had heard of the wedding taking place and everyone was happy for it, well all except one person. We now zoom in on Snotlout in his basement, tossing blunt objects into the wall. He hated Hiccup for stealing Astrid away from him, suddenly he had gotten a devious idea "if I can't have Astrid, I'm sure as hell not going to let Hiccup have her" and soon after that thought, Snotlout started planning the most horrid thing anyone will ever see happen. Snotlout was planning to murder Astrid and pin the blame on Hiccup.

**And CUT! That ends this chapter of Cheating Shows True Love. So Hiccup and Astrid are getting married, Cadman has returned and Snotlout is going nut-so! What will happen next? Find out next time! Also, I would like to point out that I love AstridxHiccup, the reason I wrote what I said in this chapter and what I'm about to put in the next chapters, I only put because it works with the story. Thank you and please review and leave your most generous comments.**


	4. Love can help the waiting

Cheating Shows True Love Ch.4

**A/N hello my readers, it's me once again with another installment of Cheating shows true love *author dodges a chair to the head* sorry, it seems that my cast are not very fond of the last thing I put in chapter 3, but I promise Astrid, you won't die.**

**Astrid: I better not!**

**Chill out alright. Now without further delay, let's get on with the story!**

**Two weeks from where we left off:**

We see Hiccup and Astrid currently outside leaning against Hiccup's home, ever since Stoick showed them the contract, the news spread like wildfire and that made Astrid care less about her rep and just focused on being with Hiccup. They were a little disappointed because it seemed that the gods didn't want them to get married yet and the weather made them push the wedding back two months, much to Hiccup's and Astrid's dismay. They were currently in a heated make-out session on the side of Hiccup's home, when suddenly they were interrupted by Stoick calling for them. Hiccup groaned and took Astrid by her hand and they made their way over to Hiccup's dad. "what is it, Dad?" Hiccup spoke, clearly irritated by his father interrupting his time with Astrid.

"well, I've got a surprised for you, son" Stoick said as he started walking, having the couple walk with him. "as you know, you will need your own home soon, so me and Cadman have decided to renovate one of the old watchtowers into your home" this took Astrid and Hiccup by surprise. Their own home? They were excited for this "but you won't get it until after the wedding" when Stoick said this, Hiccup and Astrid were shocked by that and were a little mad, but just sighed and said thanks. Stoick then reminded them that they had a class today in the Academy, making Hiccup gasp and then take off with Astrid close behind. They arrived to the arena to see their afternoon class of future dragon trainers, ready for their lesson. Also there was Fishlegs with the Book of Dragons.

"alright class, let's get started" Hiccup spoke out to get all there attention. Once everyone was ready, Hiccup began "today we will be learning about how to approach a Deadly Nadder, Astrid will you please demonstrate?" with that said, Astrid walked over to her sleeping Nadder and slowly approached from behind, right when Stormfly woke up and her tail spikes were shown. Astrid then went slower and then was able to rub the tail spikes down and then approach the dragon from the front.

"you see, if you approach a Nadder slowly enough, they will let you smooth her spikes down and befriend her" all the kids nodded and wrote it down on the notepads they had brought with. "Any questions?" Astrid asked as she saw one kid just raise his hand "yes?"

"is it true that you and Hiccup are getting married? I thought you couldn't stand each other" all the kids started laughing until they saw Astrid scowling with her arms crossed, instantly shutting them up. Astrid then smirked and made he way over to Hiccup, who was smirking as he looked at Astrid. Then he surprised everyone, including Astrid, by taking Astrid by the hand, spins her and then pulls her into his arms, kissing her deeply. All the students went 'awww' as they saw their teachers kiss and then break.

For the whole afternoon, Astrid and Hiccup explained the proper way to approach, tend to and help out dragons. It wasn't until evening was rolling around that Hiccup told his class that they could go home. They left and Hiccup and Astrid went into Hiccup's office, they had a little work to do. Hiccup sat down on his chair as he felt Astrid crawl into his lap as he started going through the Book of Dragons and whatnots while Astrid just snuggled her head into Hiccup's chest. Hiccup closed the book and just looked at Astrid, who was gently playing with his tunic when she felt his hands on her cheeks, pulling her up to look at him. Hiccup smiled at the gorgeous girl in his lap and leaned forward, locking his lips with her own. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccups neck as she felt Hiccup wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him.

Astrid moaned into the kiss as she leaned forward into Hiccup, causing them to tip the chair over and both of them were sent down to the bed, laughing. Hiccup was on the bottom with Astrid laying on top of him, staring into his emerald eyes, then she leaned back in and locked her lips with his. Hiccup grinned into the kiss and the snaked his hand down to her bum and gave it a grip, making Astrid gasp, but Hiccup took this chance to lock their lips back together and dart his tongue into Astrid's mouth, taking her by surprise. Astrid was surprised by this, but then moaned as she felt Hiccup rubbing her ass and start to snake his hand under her skirt. Astrid then felt Hiccup's hand cup her pussy, making her shudder from his touch and then sit up "hang on" Astrid told him and she started to undo her skirt, then she felt Hiccup move her hands away.

"Allow me" he said with a smirk as Hiccup started moving Astrid's skirt off, being careful of the spikes. Hiccup finally was able to get Astrid's skirt off and tossed it aside and then pulled his shirt off and tossed it away and brought Astrid back down to him. But Astrid stood sturdy and told him to wait. She then proceeded to take her shirt and shoulder armor off. She tossed them with the others, leaving her in her breast band and her slightly damped panties, she leaned back onto Hiccup and took his mouth with hers. Hiccup snaked his hands back down to Astrid's panties and started to feed his fingers inside it. Astrid shuddered as she felt Hiccup's hand cup her pussy again , she could also feel the bulge growing from under her so she snaked her hands down to the ties holding Hiccups pants up.

"this needs to come off" she demanded as Hiccup worked the knot on his pants with his one free hand. After he had the knot undone, he felt Astrid climb off of him and pull of his pants along with his boxers. Hiccup's trapped member was then freed and Astrid grinned as she climbed back on top of Hiccup and locked her lips with Hiccups. Hiccup couldn't take this anymore, he rolled over so that he was on top Astrid, smirking and then he started to kiss along her neck as his hand took off her breast band. Hiccup then smirked as he looked up to Astrid and then dragged his tongue along Astrid's breasts before taking on of her perky nipples into his mouth. Hiccup chewed and flicked the perky nipple with his teeth and tongue as Astrid moaned out and held his head there as if nursing a young child. Hiccup then let go of the nipple and latched on to the other one, giving it some attention.

After a few minutes, Hiccup let go of Astrid's nipple and then started to trail his tongue down Astrid's body until he came to her dripping pussy and grinned. He spread Astrid's legs open and lowered himself down, then he took his tongue and dragged it along Astrid's slit, making her gasp and then moan. Hiccup grinned as he kept up his licking, making Astrid squirm slightly under his touch. Hiccup smiled and pushed his face deeper into Astrid's sex, licking all along the slit, making Astrid moan out. Astrid could feel that she was getting closer and closer to her climax "Hiccup, I'm not going to last much longer" Astrid moaned out as she felt Hiccup go faster with his licks. Hiccup smirked as he saw Astrid close her eyes and give out a loud, deep moan, then came out Astrid's climax right over Hiccup's face. He felt his face get wet and damp from this as licked what he could off his face, the rest he wiped off. Hiccup used his elbows to sit himself up, but then was surprised as Astrid locked her legs around Hiccup and flipped them over, Astrid on top of Hiccup. She then started to slowly trail down his chest "My turn" she purred as she came to Hiccup's 8 inch member.

Astrid gazed at the sight of Hiccup's member, watching it throb slightly as she slowly grasped her fingers around it and gave it a few pumps, earning a few groans from Hiccup. Astrid smiled, the gave Hiccup's member a long lick from the base all the way up to the tip and licked around the head, making Hiccup's head feel fuzzy. She then popped the tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, making Hiccup's feet twitch as he moaned out. Astrid then fed more and more of Hiccup's member deeper into her mouth, swirling her tongue all around it, then proceeded to bob her head up and down on it. Hiccup groaned as he felt Astrid work on his member, his mind going fuzzy and fading in and out. Hiccup felt his toes start to curl and his hands gripped the bed sides "Astrid… I'm gonna-" Hiccup groaned as he let out a deep moan as he felt himself unload into Astrid's mouth.

Astrid was taken by surprise, but tried to swallow what she could, but it came out to fast and some of it trailed down her chin. She let go off Hiccup's member, still seeing it's rock hard and wiped any of the cum on her chin off and climbed on top of Hiccup. She got on her knees above Hiccup and positioned herself right above his member, then slowly sat down, feeding Hiccup into her. Hiccup moaned as he felt the heat from Astrid's walls close in around his member, then he felt her start to slowly bounce on his cock, moaning with every move. Hiccup groaned as he grabbed Astrid's waist and started to thrust into her, making her moan out louder and louder. Hiccup then rolled both of them over and was on top, thrusting deeper and deeper into Astrid as she moaned out his name over and over. Hiccup growled into Astrid's ear, making her shudder as his hands started to knead her breasts hard, his thrusting increasing speed.

"Hiccup, I'm not gonna last much longer" Astrid moaned out as she felt Hiccup speed up faster and that was it. With one final thrust into her, she screamed out in pleasure as her walls clamped down hard on Hiccup and her climax struck her like Thor's lightning bolt. That also did it in for Hiccup as well as the heat from Astrid's walls were to much and he buried himself balls deep into her, then shot his load deep inside of her, hoping to himself that she won't get pregnant. Once Hiccup felt that he was fully spent, he pulled himself out of Astrid and laid down next to her, then pulled a blanket over both of them. He gave Astrid a kiss on the neck before wrapping his arms around her and both of them slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

**Meanwhile:**

We see a frustrated Snotlout sharpening his sword and his daggers. He then strapped his sword to his side and slipped the daggers in his sleeves and boots before heading out. He planned on tonight to do the deed, _'she should be alone at the arena'_ he thought to himself as he made his way sneaking to the arena. He saw lights flickering in Hiccup's office, thinking that Astrid was working alone, so he crept slowly to the door and pulled out his dagger. He then slowly pushed the door open and at the first sight of blonde hair, he pounced. He jumped through the door and slammed down at the sight with his dagger, only to stab the bed and see Astrid in fright for the first time with a blanket across her chest. He then looked to his left and saw an extremely pissed off Hiccup, Lout couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He put the pieces together: a both of them, alone in this office… "oh, you both are in so much trouble!" Lout shouted as he made his way out of the office, but then felt someone grab the back of his tunic. He then felt himself being lifted off the ground and turned around to see… Hiccup with a dark look on his face. Lout actually was scared, nobody on Berk had ever seen Hiccup pissed off and didn't know what he was capable of, well Lout just found out he was going to see first hand. He then felt himself pinned to the wall and Hiccup pulled out a hatchet he had under his desk and used it to make Lout pinned to the wall. He then felt Hiccup start socking him in the gut several times and several punches to the face.

"what in the name of Odin's Ghost did you think you were doing?!" Hiccup shouted as Lout gulped and told him his plan.

"since I can't have Astrid, neither can anyone-" he was interrupted by something and that something was Hiccup's fist. Hiccup then walked over to Astrid and held up the blanket to cover her from Lout as she got dressed. Once Astrid had gotten dressed, Hiccup dropped the blanket and allowed Astrid to do what she needs to do. Astrid walked straight up to Lout and used all the power she had and slapped him straight across the face, leaving a deep red hand imprint on his face.

"that was everything you ever said, did or tried to do to me" she then charged up her foot and shot it straight between his legs, making Lout yell in pain and Hiccup gulp and cover his own area. Snotlout let out a deep groan as he tried to curl up into a ball but couldn't move his legs because Astrid threw two daggers there to keep him from moving, so all he could do was just groan and groan and groan. When about ten minutes passed, Astrid pulled the daggers and hatchet out from Lout and let him fall to the ground before picking him up and tossing him out "you tell anyone what you saw here, well, let's just say that Hookfang will need a new rider" she finished with a smirk as Lout gulped and slowly limped home. Astrid and Hiccup sighed and then wrapped their arms around each other and made out, as if nothing had just happened. Soon after their little make out session, they fell asleep in each others arms…

**Three weeks later:**

We see the village preparing for their annual holiday called Snoggletog, everyone was busy this time of year as all the Viking were hard at work, bringing in fish before the ice was coming to set in and decorating the island. We see Hiccup working with Stoick and Cadman on the old watchtower that was being fixed up for him and Astrid. It was going to be a home, but Hiccup insisted on installing a few of his bolas cannons on the roof for Outcast attacks. Stoick said that would be fine and they set back to work on the home, they had finished repairing it, they were just installing the cannons and placing the furniture. When they finished, Stocik told his son that they were done, all that was needed was curtains and the bed. Hiccup was so excited that he was going to have his own home soon with Astrid, he couldn't wait. He then left to go meet up with Astrid down at the cove. He ran through the forest, being careful of any ice or falling snow from above him.

When he arrived, he saw something that made him just smile. The snow was falling and he saw Astrid slowly spinning around, giggling as the snow fell around her. Hiccup climbed down and tried to sneak over to her, but the snow under his boots didn't allow that and he was given away by the sound of the first crunch of snow. Astrid quickly turned around, but then was taken in by two arms and had lips pressed to hers. She saw that it was Hiccup and she was taken by surprise, but quickly went along with it. She wrapped her arms around Hiccups neck as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close to him as their tongues danced together. They pulled about but stayed in each others arms as they swayed in the soft wind as the snow fell around them "I love you, my Divine Beauty" Astrid blushed as she heard her nickname.

"And I love you" she whispered gently as she clung to Hiccup's chest as they swayed in the wind. It wasn't until they heard Stoick call for them was when they left to the great hall for the party. When they came in, they heard a few cheers from a few of the villagers and then they walked over to a wall and rested against it. Hiccup pulled two chairs up for them and he sat down, Astrid sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder as they saw the party go on. They also saw a drunk Fishlegs, which was just a sight to see as he was always spinning around, babbling useless facts to anyone. They chuckled at this and sighed as Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek and cuddled closer to him "I can't wait for our wedding" she sighed as Hiccup smiled and kissed her head.

"neither can I, I'm so excited to be getting married, even more so since I'm marrying you" Astrid blushed at this and smiled. The party went on and on without any problems as the couple snuck away back to Hiccup's house "I've had enough of a party for the night" he sighed as he ran his hands through his face. Astrid sighed and pulled Hiccup up the stairs to his bed room and pushed him onto his bed as she sat next to him. She sat in his lap and gave him a weak shove, sending both of them into the bed in each others arms. After a little bit of snuggling and rearranging, they were in each others arms, under Hiccup's blanket and slowly fell asleep…

**Five hours later:**

We see the sleeping couple fast asleep, well except for Hiccup. He had just woken up from his slumber and saw it wasn't dawn but the sun was peaking up, telling him that it's around 1 or 2 in the morning. He slowly got up to not wake up Astrid and walked over to his little desk his had put in his room. He sat down and lit a small candle he had, then took out a small box he kept under his desk. He opened it and took out a small book he kept inside and placed it on his desk, opening it to the last entry he had put in… about four years ago:

"_it had been four years, four long years. I haven't seen any change in dad after the accident had occurred, I thought he would be the one person he knew would break down. I hid out in the forest to cry once more, when Tuffnut found me… he started to make fun of me repeatedly as Snotlout joined in, I screamed at them and told them to leave me alone. I threw a rock at them, but it was just more humiliating as it failed to go anywhere. Then I saw her… Astrid… she was just standing there, no look of anything on her face, she said and did nothing just stood there…"_

Astrid softly moaned and opened her eyes to see she was alone in the bed, but saw the light of a candle. She rolled over and saw Hiccup sitting at his desk with a book in his hands. She quietly got up and made her way over, making sure Hiccup didn't notice and saw what he was reading.

"_it has been a rough four years from everything happening, I have grown a better interest in killing dragons" _she heard Hiccup chuckle at that part _"I actually don't want to do it to impress the village, I want to do it to… to impress the girl of my dreams… Astrid… gods, I wish I could be with her, but she would never be with Hiccup the Useless… Useless… all I am is uselesss. I just wish that I could have proven that I was just as good as any Viking… I don't know how I keep myself upright every day, but I guess I should just suck it up and keep going… god, Astrid looked more beautiful today than any other day, her golden hair flowing in the wind, the eyes sparkling and she is as dangerous as a Dragon but looks like a goddess trapped in human form, I wish I had the courage to ask her out, but I just can't…"_

Hiccup closed the book and gave a deep sigh as he jumped as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and something wet and warm dripping onto his arm. He turned to see a crying Astrid looking over his shoulder "H-how much did you read?_" _stuttered as Astrid smiled and kissed his cheek.

"enough" that was all she had to say, next thing she knew, she was on the bed with Hiccup and his lips on hers. After a small make out session between them, Hiccup was laying on the bed with Astrid cuddling up to his side "why do you still keep that book?" Astrid asked as she felt Hiccup take a deep breath.

"I keep it as a reminder to stop thinking bad of myself and try to focus on the future instead of the past" Hiccup sighed out as he closed his eyes to rest. Astrid knew better than press on the subject this early in the morning, so she decided to just let it slide… for now. And with that last thought, she snuggled closer to Hiccup and fell asleep…

**Two weeks later:**

We see Hiccup and Astrid walking through slush in the village. Odd enough, the snow didn't stay as long as it normally did, but maybe the gods are trying to help them with their plans. They saw that people were getting the wedding ready around the island, even though it's not for another three weeks, it's still a big event. Hiccup took Astrid back to her home after the walk and told her that he had to go down to the forge for a while and will see her later on and the great hall. After a brief kiss and a hug, the couple parted ways. Let's see what each person is doing…

**Astrid:**

We see this young Viking walking into the great hall to speak with Stoick about how well the marriage is going, but before she had gotten to the door, she grabbed her stomach and gave a small squeal in pain. She shook it off and continued to the hall, but outside the doors before she opened them, she suddenly went to the railing on the side and pukes out on the side. She was starting to get worried and decided to go to the healers to see what was wrong with her later on. **(A/n ****J anyone should know what's wrong with her)** she entered the great hall and walked over to Stoick, who was talking with a few people about the fishing "Stocik!" she called for as Stoick said the meeting was done and then left as Astrid came up to him. "how goes the preparing for the wedding?" when she said that, she saw Stoick stiffen a little.

"well, we ran into a complication and well, we had to move it back another month for the harvest" to say that Astrid was upset wasn't the right word to say, she was down right pissed! She nearly flipped out in front of the chief, but was able to keep her cool for the time being and said that's fine through her gritted teeth and left. Right as the door closed, Stoick heard the loud angry cry of a extremely pissed off Astrid. He prayed to the gods that he could make it the next month…

**Hiccup:**

We see this young boy working hard crafting things in the forge, he was making the morning present that he was going to give Astrid after the wedding. He finished crafting a golden band as he placed it inside a small chest he had on top of a bigger chest and closed it, giving a loud sigh. He had been down at the forge all day and was tired, so he decided to head back home for a nap. On his way home, he was suddenly took from behind and spun around, pinned to the wall. Before he could do anything, he felt someone press their lips to his, then he saw that it was Astrid. He smirked and then returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist as he felt her wrap around his neck. They broke for air, but Hiccup saw that Astrid looked upset "what's wrong" Astrid gave a loud groan and then hit the wall next to Hiccup.

"they moved the date again" now it was Hiccup's turn to groan, he wanted to be married by now. He sighed and took Astrid by the hand and lead her back to his home. They went inside and headed back up to Hiccup's room, where they found Toothless sound asleep. Hiccup smiled at his friend and then went to his desk, opening his book he was looking at a few weeks ago. Astrid then saw Hiccup pick up his ink quill and write a few things in there. Astrid walked over and saw what he wrote, it was just a few things, but they still touched her heart.

"_four years later from the last entry, and I couldn't be happier. I helped the island settle the war with dragons, I lead the Berk dragon Academy and I finally was able to be with the girl of my dreams, Astrid Hofferson, or soon to by known as Astrid Haddock. I hope that everything is smooth sailing from here…" _

That was when Hiccup finished writing and closed the book, before taking Astrid into his arms and kissing her. Astrid moaned a little and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Hiccup's neck as she felt him gently grip her ass. Then they broke for air, but rested their foreheads together, just slowly swaying. Nothing needed to be said, they both knew that no matter how long, they will be married and they couldn't wait…

**And done! Gods, this is my longest chapter yet! I hope you have enjoyed it, so please leave your reviews down in the in the little review box there, thanks. So, Snotlout tried and failed at his murder attempt, Hiccup and Astrid wedding date has been moved… twice!, and also Astrid is having stomach problems… or is she? Find out next time on the next Cheating shows True Love! **


	5. Marriage and Evil Planning!

Cheating Shows True Love ch.5

**Hello readers it's me again with the next installment of Cheating Shows True Love. Last time we left off, we saw Snotlout try to commit murder on Astrid, utterly failing at it. We also saw that the wedding date was moved back twice (author dodges a dagger to the head) and it seems Astrid is not happy at all about it. **

**Astrid: no shit Sherlock!**

**Relax, I'm not moving it anymore, gods! Alright, now I think we need to get this chapter under way, so let's go!**

**One week from where we left off:**

We see Hiccup working on a few last details in his home while we see Astrid at her home getting help learning how to sew. They were exactly one month away from the wedding and the couple couldn't be anymore excited. They both just finished up the stuff they were working on and then darted in their own directions to the forge to meet. But right as they saw each other in the distance, both closing in on the forge, Astrid saw Hiccup get grabbed by her mother. She was about to say something when she felt someone pick her up, she saw that it was Stoick who grabbed her. She wanted to shout, but then saw that Stoick had brought her to the forge, she saw Hiccup on her mothers shoulders. Stoick and Ingrid were chatting as Hiccup and Astrid were having a conversation as well.

"what's going on here, Hiccup?" asked a very confused Astrid as Hiccup shook his head.

"I'm just as confused as you are" Hiccup whispered as they both felt themselves be set back on the ground. They both looked at the parents in utter confusion. "what's going on here?" Hiccup asked as Stoick spoke out to them.

"well, we just remembered that it was an old Viking tradition that the father of the groom and the mother of the bride take the other and talk with them still Astrid and Hiccup were still confused. "in plain speak, I'm talking to Astrid and Hiccup is talking to Ingrid" this made Hiccup and Astrid groan, they waited all day to be with each other and their parents had other plans. Then Ingrid actually picked Hiccup up and tossed him over her shoulder and walked away as Astrid was led back to Stoicks home for their talk. Now lets take turns seeing each talk, Hiccup is up first, let's go:

**Hiccup:**

We see Hiccup being put back down onto the couch in Astrid's home as Ingrid took place in a chair across from him. He was starting to get worried, he was a little nervous talking to Ingrid without Astrid to bail him out. Hiccup just sat quietly, not sure on what to do when Ingrid spoke out first "you know, you mean a great deal to Astrid" Hiccup was taken back by Ingrid suddenly speaking, but he recovered.

"I know" was all he could think off as Ingrid then had a few tears rolling from her eyes.

"I know that you will take care of her and love her, just promise to be nice to my little girl!" Ingrid wailed out as Cadman came in and hugged his wife, holding her as he sat next to her. Ingrid cried into his shoulder as Cadman took over the talking.

"Astrid means a great deal to the both of us, but we both knew that the time was to come when she would leave. I know you will always take good care of her, correct?" Cadman asked as Hiccup nodded slowly.

"I will always treat her with the utmost respect and give all the love she deserves" Hiccup said proudly as Cadman nodded his head and sighed heavily.

"thank you Hiccup, you're free to go" with that said, Hiccup stood up, said thanks and left Astrid home, going back to the forge, hoping that Astrid will meet him there.

**Astrid:**

Astrid is nervous being alone near her future Father-in-law without Hiccup at her side. Stoick always did intimidate her a little as he was twice the size of her and just as strong. They made it to Hiccup's house and Astrid walked in, Stoick following her. She sat down on the couch as Stoick took his big chair to sit, then he began "so, I'm sure by now your mom is already down talking to Hiccup" he said as he gave a long sigh. "and I know that you will always protect him and defend him if he is in trouble, correct?" Astrid nodded her head as Stoick gave a proud look. "good, good, it's just… Hiccup is all the family I have left, ever since his mom died" Astrid could see the sadness in his eyes.

"you're not losing your son, Stoick, he's just growing up" Astrid tried to comfort her father in law. Stoick looked as Astrid, then smiled before standing up and picking up Astrid in a hug.

"ah, thank you lass, I knew I could rely on you" as he set her down, Astrid had to gasp for air. As Astrid looked back up at him, she saw him smiling "and don't think I know the secret you are hiding from my son, Astrid" this made Astrid stiffen.

"w-what are you talking about Stoick?" Astrid gulped and hoped that Stoick doesn't mean what she thinks he means. Stoick looked down at her and smirked.

"Astrid, I'm the chief of this village, you don't think I know what happened at the healers?" he smirked as he heard Astrid stop breathing for a second. Astrid couldn't believe she forgot about that, though she is surprised that Stoick never told Hiccup yet. "I'm not telling Hiccup, that is your job because you are getting married soon" Astrid sighed as she said thanks "good, now you are free to go back to the forge" with that said, Astrid was straight out of the house and right to the forge. Soon after, she found Hiccup waiting for her there and when she was close enough, Hiccup ran out to her, grabbed her and spun her around before kissing her softly. Astrid kissed back as she wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck as she felt him hold her by her waist. They broke from the kiss long enough to get back into the forge and go into Hiccup's office, once the door closed, they reattached their lips together. Hiccups hands had gone down and cupped Astrid's ass, making her gasp, but he saw this as a chance to slip his tongue in her mouth.

Astrid moaned as her tongue danced with Hiccups as she gripped his ass. She then felt herself being hoisted up and being placed on Hiccup's desk as she felt him go in between her legs, kissing her harder. She moans hard as she locks her fingers in Hiccup's hair, deepening the kiss more. She then felt Hiccup pull back for air slightly as he rested his forehead on hers, holding her close "I love you Astrid" he whispered to her.

"I love you too Hiccup" she whispered back as she felt his hands go through her hair. She smiled at him as he smiled back at her, helping her off the desk down to her feet and out of the forge. They both made their way to the academy and into Hiccup's office, where they engaged in another heated make out session, which then lead them completely tired and falling asleep on Hiccup's bed in his office…

**Three weeks later:**

We see the village getting everything ready for the wedding, which is one weeks away. Hiccup was doing a last look over the watchtower as Astrid was doing a little axe practice in the forest. Both of them we getting a little more impatient because they wanted to be married already, but they really can't complain since it's only a week away now. Astrid had just finished her practice and was heading back to her home, but was stopped when she heard her mother stop her "Astrid!" she turned around to see Ingrid coming towards her "come on dear, we must get you packed up". Astrid was confused, but then realized that she still had to get her clothes packed up to move into the watchtower. They returned to Astrid's home and quickly packed up all of Astrid's belongings and what not and then set out again up to the tower. After a small walk, they made It there, Astrid saw Hiccup with a notebook in his hand and a charcoal pencil, seeming to be taking notes. She rolled her eyes at him, and then wrapped her arms secretly around him from behind, making him jump slightly, but then relax, knowing that it's Astrid.

Hiccup smiled as he helped Astrid and Ingrid set up everything inside the tower when Stoick arrived "ah I see you've settled in, good" Stoick said as Hiccup and Astrid turned around and nodded. "Hiccup already moved his stuff in and was just doing a quick check over the tower" Hiccup chuckled at his dad as they all left for the great hall for lunch. After lunch was settled, Stoick and Ingrid had to leave to get a few things down for the wedding while Astrid and Hiccup just relaxed at the tower, kissing, both unaware of the danger that loomed in the future…

**Four days later, midnight:**

We see Snotlout waiting on the shores of the beach, waiting for someone. Ever since his battle with Hiccup, he has taken drastic measures and when he learned from the Healer that Astrid was pregnant, he had a plan in action. He calculated for the first time that she was two months pregnant and was probably going to give birth in five or six months, perfectly enough time for his plane to happen. Suddenly, he spotted a ship in the distance, soon pulling up to the shore, then someone jumped down and walked over "are you Snotlout?" he asked as Snotlout nodded with a smirk.

"That's me and I guess you're the man he sent to talk to me" the man nodded and then they both went onto the ship to discuss the plan "so here's my plan: our objective is kidnapping a child, but we must wait eight months before going to do it" the man nodded and told him to continue "okay, you guys here will pull up right here at this beach again while the others distract the island, then in the confusion, I'll sneak into the house and steal the child and bring him down here" the man nodded and went forward.

"what's in this for us?" the man asked as Snotlout snickered.

"Hiccup is your prize, our famed dragon trainer, just think how happy your boss will be…" this made the mysterious man pleased at the thought and held out his hand, which Snotlout took and shoo. "then it's a deal?" the man nodded " you're a good man… Savage" Savage laughed and placed a hand on Snotlout's shoulder.

"thank you lad, and I'm sure Alvin the Treacherous will be extremely pleased with some trained dragons out on Outcast Island" this made both him and Lout laugh almost wickedly as the night drew out…

**Three days later, the wedding:**

We now see that Hiccup is being dressed in his best looking suit as Astrid was with her mom, being put in her wedding gown. Today was the day, the wedding was today and the couple could not be anymore excited. Once they were both properly dressed they both headed out two meet at the great hall. Hiccup had made it there first as he saw Toothless sitting next to him and Stormfly sitting on the opposite end of the altar on Astrid's side. Suddenly, they heard the doors open and in the doorway was the most beautiful being Hiccup has ever seen. Astrid, covered from head to toe in a beautiful white wedding gown with a stunning Nadder blue scale necklace around her neck. As she walked up the aisle, Hiccup just couldn't stop smiling at her and at how lucky he is that she will be his for life. She made it to the altar and the elder began the speech of how a marriage is supposed to go and all that. Hiccup and Astrid could not help but keep exchanging glances at each other as the elder then told them to face each other and speak their vows. Hiccup was up first.

"Astrid, I never thought that I would be here at the altar with you as my bride, I promise that I will try my best to make you the happiest women there is on Berk. With this ring we are bound until death do us part" Hiccup said as he slipped the ring on Astrid's finger. Even though it was short, Astrid was still touched by it. Now it was her turn for her vows.

"Hiccup, I always wanted to be here with you and now I am living my fantasy. I was afraid that I had lost you when I was with Snotlout but when I confessed my feelings and you accepted them, I was over thrilled. With this ring, I promise to protect you in the future until death takes us" with that said, she slipped Hiccup's ring on his finger. The elder then said if anyone has an objection, speak now or forever hold your peace. Since nobody spoke, the elder than said you may kiss the bride. Hiccup then smirked as he placed a hand on Astrid's waist and pulled her close, locking their lips together. Astrid placed her arms around his neck and they kissed hard and when they pulled apart, everyone cheered.

Hiccup then carried Astrid bridal style to the watchtower, followed by Toothless and Stormfly, the dragons going to the top of the tower. Hiccup laid Astrid down on the bed and climbed in himself, holding Astrid to him as he kissed her neck. Astrid sighed as she realized she still had to tell Hiccup her secret "Hiccup?" she asked as Hiccup got up in the bed and looked at her.

"Hm?" he said as Astrid pulled him closer to her.

"I have to tell you a secret I've been keeping from you" this caught Hiccup's attention and he quickly looked at Astrid. Astrid smiled and pulled Hiccup closer and whispered in his ear "I'm pregnant with your child" when she said that, Hiccup looked at her in shock and surprise, before stuttering a little and then passing out on the bed. Astrid chuckled and rolled her eyes as she laid down next to him and held him close to her. She sighed in peace as she fell asleep holding her new husband…

**Six month's later:**

We see Hiccup walking through the street with Astrid holding his hand. Ever since Astrid told Hiccup she was pregnant, he had never been more happy before, and obviously since of the size of the island, news surely spreads like wild fire. Everyone was proud and excited for the couple, but Snotlout had never said anything, not since the wedding had happened. They just shrugged it off, thinking it was just a cold shoulder as they continued on. Hiccup and Astrid were just taking a long walk through the city, needing some fresh air from their home. Toothless had taken a liking to hanging from one of the beams in the tower and hang upside down as h slept while Stormfly liked to relax and sleep outside on the roof of the tower. Astrid's pregnancy was being easily noticed now as her belly grew out and she had to get a bigger shirt to put over herself. She was actually rather proud of herself to be carrying Hiccup's child, she never thought she would be able to.

They made it to the steps of the great hall when Astrid suddenly went to her knees, gripping at her stomach, screaming. Everyone is ear shout came to see what the problem was, then they all heard Hiccup shout "she's in labor, help me get her to the healers!" everyone have never heard Hiccup shout before, it was threatening and demanding sounding. They picked up Astrid and raced to the Healers. When they reached it, the healer told everyone to leave so she can work, including Hiccup. He tried to protest, but he eventually gave up and waited outside impatiently.

**Five hours later:**

Five hours went by and all that could be heard from the healers were blood curdling screams as Astrid gave birth. Hiccup had to wait outside, which he very much disliked as he waited for the healer to call him back in to see Astrid. Suddenly the Healer stepped out of her house, Hiccup quickly got up "where's Astrid? Is she alright? How's the baby?" Hiccup bombarded her with questions, when he felt a hand clamp his mouth shut.

"Astrid is inside resting, she is fine just tired and your son is fine Hiccup" the healer told him that he may also see her now. Hiccup walked into the house… only to see Astrid in a blanket in a chair holding their child in her arms. Hiccup made his way over and sat next to Astrid holding her hand.

"are you okay?" he slowly asked as Astrid looked at him with a smile before looking back at the baby.

"I'm fine, look at him" she gestured as Hiccup looked at his son. He son was quietly resting in Astrid's arms as Hiccup just stared in amazement. _'a son, I have a son, I'm a dad' _he thought to himself as sat again next to Astrid. Then the Healer cam back into the room.

"what is the boy's name?" she asked as Hiccup and Astrid whispered at each other for a few minutes before coming back with an answer.

"Styrk Haddock" **(1)**they both said as the Healer wrote it down and told them that they are free to leave. Hiccup helped Astrid to her feet and they both walked outside, but Hiccup stopped Astrid before they took another step. "what is it?" Astrid asked as Hiccup replied.

"I don't want you walking right after having Styrk" he then took a few steps forward and howled into the wind. In the academy, they have been practicing dragon calls of all species and Hiccup had just called Toothless using a Night Fury call. Within seconds, Toothless appeared and Hiccup climbed on, pulling Astrid up in front of him with Styrk. Then Toothless carried them back home on his back slowly, when they reached home, Hiccup opened the door and Toothless went in, letting Astrid climb down and set Styrk in the crib Stoick had made for them. Then Astrid climbed into their bed and passed out from fatigue. Hiccup climbed into the bed and pulled Astrid into his arms, holding her close as he drifted off to sleep as well…

**One month, two weeks later, midnight:**

We see Snotlout on a ship heading for Outcast Island to meet with Alvin to discuss the invasion and kidnapping. Once the ship had reach he shores, he jumped off and made his way to Alvin "is the invasion ready to go?" Alvin nodded his head with a wicked laugh, followed by Snotlout grinning wickedly. "perfect, we set sail in two weeks, then nothing will stop us!" he said with a evil laugh filling his voice as he and Alvin then went on about how they will get Hiccup on the island.

"it's simple, me boy" Alvin said to begin with "he'll offer to trade himself for his son, simple as that" Snotlout grinned as he knew it would be true.

"alright, but when we get him, I would like a few words with him first" Alvin nodded his head, saying that's fine by him. They then went on talking about the plans on where to attack and what to kill or not, they went all through the night, with Snotlout staying on Outcast Island with Hookfang. It was clear now that he is a traitor to Berk, he is now an Outcast…

**Two week later:**

We see two different Islands right now, Outcast Island and Berk. Each island has something special happening, lets take turns and see what each island is doing…

**Outcast Island:**

We see the Outcasts loading the ships and then starting to set sail for Berk as Snotlout directed them in the direction they were supposed to go. His face plastered with a smirk and a evil laugh as he is finally about to get his revenge. He could see that Berk wasn't far in the distance, so he climbed down from the crow's nest and got on Hookfang "I'll fly ahead to keep off suspicion" Alvin nodded as Snotlout took off and flew to the island. Alvin smirked as he saw Snotlout fly off, chuckling.

'_that moron actually thinks he's one of us? Not in a million years. Once this is done, his dragon will need a new rider' _he chuckled to himself as they closed in on Berk, then they pulled up to the shores on the farthest sides of the island and went to shore. "let's get going" Alvin said as they headed off for the village for the raid.

**Berk:**

Before the Outcast had sailed off the shores, we see Hiccup asleep with his wife Astrid in his arms and their son Styrk sleeping in his crib at the end of the bed. A gust of wind blowing in through the window hit Hiccup, making him shiver and slowly wake up. He fluttered his eyes open and saw Astrid in front of him, making him smile as he slowly got up out of their bed, making sure she didn't wake up. He then went up the stairs after throwing on a robe he had sewn for himself. He made it upstairs to a little office he had made for himself, he went to his desk and took out a book. Since the wedding, Hiccup had been leaving little entries in his journal to tell about his life to pass on to his son to fill in his life. He opened it and took out his pencil, then began to write.

"_once again, I am filling in another part of my life. It's still going as great as I wanted it to be. I have a adorable son, named Styrk and I have my loving wife Astrid. Toothless is seeming to be getting older as he is less active but is always up for a fly. I absolutely couldn't be happier and nothing could-"_ Hiccup stopped writing when he heard the stairs creak and he looked up to see Astrid wrapping in their blanket at the top of the stairs.

"what are you doing up so early?" she yawned as she made her way over and sat in Hiccup's lap. She locked her fingers in his hair and locked her lips with his in a kiss. Hiccup set the pencil down and returned the kiss as he held Astrid by the waist, pulling her close. Their tongues soon met with each other and danced for dominance as their lips mashed together. They broke for air when they heard Styrk crying down stairs, Astrid got up and Hiccup followed, both of them going down stairs to their crying child. Astrid picked up their child and held him in her arms, slowly quieting him down as Hiccup went behind them and wrapped his arms around both of them.

They swayed together for a little bit when they suddenly heard the sound of swords clanging together and screams of attacking and pain. Astrid put Styrk back into his crib and had called down both dragons to protect the tower. Hiccup and Astrid had gotten dressed and grabbed their weapons of choice: Astrid grabbed her axe as Hiccup grabbed a hammer he had been training himself with. They got outside and saw Stoick fight off and kill an Outcast. "Dad! What's happening, what's going on?!" screamed Hiccup as he and Astrid joined the fight.

"it's an Outcast Invasion!"

**(1) Styrk means 'strength' in Icelandic.**

**A/N and cut for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. So it seems Astrid and Hiccup finally got married and had a child while Snotlout became an Outcast… so he thinks. What will happen next time? Find out on the conclusion of Cheating Shows True Love!**


	6. How its ended

Cheating Shows True Love ch.6

**Hello readers, it's me once again, with the final installment of Cheating shows true love. When we last left off, the Outcasts set an attack on the village of Berk. Snotlout had a plan to kidnap Styrk and hold him hostage, how will this transpire? Also fans, this will be a short chapter, so let's find out, to the story!**

**Where we left off…**

We see the village of Berk under siege as the Outcast continues the attack on the village. We see Stoick, Gobber, Astrid and Hiccup all fighting off the Outcasts, either killing or knocking them out. Astrid swung her axe as she beheaded an Outcast, his head spilling blood and rolling away as Gobber bonks a few of them on the head, knocking them out. Hiccup looked up and saw who was leading the attack: Snotlout. He couldn't believe he would do this "Dad! It's Snotlout, he's leading the attack!" Stoick looks over as he sees his son pointing over to Snotlout, who is laughing.

"Take care of him, we'll handle these jokers" Hiccup nodded as he charged through the village. He saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut on the rooftops, running with bow and arrows, firing at the Outcasts with incredible accuracy. He then saw Fishlegs go completely berserk, flipping over a weapons cart and then chucking it at a group of Outcast, knocking them out. Hiccup made a mental note not to make him mad as he charged on to Snotlout. He finally made his way through all of the fighting and got to Snotlout.

"SNOTLOUT! HOW CAN YOU BETRAY US!?" Hiccup shouts as he pulls out his hammer and swings at Lout, who dodges and draws his sword.

"I have my reasons, Haddock!" he shouts back, slashing with his sword as Hiccup blocks it with his hammer, turning it and disarming Lout. Lout was worried, in a Viking fight, once a fighter has dropped his weapon, he cannot pick it up again, and he either has to find a shield or disarm his enemy. Snotlout was knocked out of his thought… and off his feet by Hiccup delivering a blow to Louts ribs with his hammer, cracking a few of them. Snotlout went to the ground, coughing and hacking some blood as he looked up at Hiccup "you think your so perfect right now, don't you? 'the dragon trainer, the best rider on Berk' you are nothing without tooth-" he was silenced with a foot to the face. Hiccup had finally had enough of him.

Meanwhile with Astrid, we see her slicing her way through the Outcast, trying to keep them away from going to her home and more importantly, her son. She kept slicing her way through anyone who came near her as she saw Stoick knock the lights, and teeth, out of one of the Outcasts with his bare hands. She made a note to herself to learn a little on hand-to-hand fighting from her father-in-law as she sheathed her axe and pulled out her dagger and charged, stabbing or slicing throats in her path. We see Gobber whacking them on the head "Oh, you lousy Outcasts!" he shouted as he kept knocking out anyone who came near him.

"Why are they attacking? We haven't done anything!" Astrid shouts as Stoick shouts back at her.

"No idea, Astrid, all we can do now is just fight them off!" he finished as he slammed an Outcast into a tree. Unknown to them, an Outcast had climbed the hills above them and snuck past to head to the true goal.

**With the Outcast:**

This Outcast was Savage and he just passed the line of defense that leads to the Haddock home. He looked over the cliff and saw Toothless and Stormfly guarding the entrance to the home. He smirked as he pulled out a few bolas and threw them at the dragons, tying the wings, arms, legs and mouth up on each dragon, both unable to call for help. Savage smirked as he climbed down and slowly made his way over to the home and silently creaked the door open as he saw the sleeping child in the crib. He gave a small laugh of evilness as he made his way over to the baby and picked it up so it wouldn't wake up. He then took the child and slipped out of the beck door and climbed down the cliffs to the beach, where a ship was waiting.

He arrived to the ship and told them that they had gotten what they have came for and then sent a messenger to tell Alvin they can leave. The scout nodded and took off to find Alvin…

**Back with Hiccup and Lout:**

We see Hiccup repeatedly beating on Lout as he then sees the scout racing towards the main ship of the invasion, he let go of Lout and then hid in a bush closest to the ship to hear what they were saying. "We got what we came for, sir" the scout spoke to Alvin as he laughed wickedly.

"Good! Tell the lads to set sail back for Outcast Island and that we will join them when we are finished" the scout nodded and then returned back to a run to where he had come from. Hiccup then tried to sneak over to the ship and once he got on, he charged at Alvin from behind, but didn't expect him to turn around and grab him by the throat "oh, look what we 'ave 'ere, the Dragon Conqueror, Hiccup" Alvin laughed wickedly before still holding Hiccup and walked around the ship. He then threw Hiccup off the ship into the water and spoke "we'll meet again Hiccup, sooner than you think!" he shouted as started calling his crew back to the ship. Hiccup shouted for Ruff and Tuff, and then the twins appeared on the rooftops close to the ship and were firing away with their bow, either killing or stunning most of the Outcasts. Then Fishlegs came up and saw that a very injured Lout tries to get to the ship, but then Lout felt himself being picked up by Fishlegs.

"ALVIN! HELP ME!" Snotlout shouted as Alvin turned around and just smirked. Lout then realized that Alvin had betrayed him from the start, he was just too arrogant to see it. The ship was nearly off shore as Ruff and Tuff ran out of arrows and Fishlegs got knocked out by a fallen piece of roof. Hiccup let go of Lout and tried to catch the ship from leaving but as he reached out for it, he had missed by a foot, letting the ship getting away.

"NO!" Hiccup shouts as he sees the ship sail off, so out of the sight of anyone on Berk. Hiccup threw his hammer against a tree and yelled to the sky in anger. Once he was done, he heard his father call him over saying that it was time to interrogate Snotlout. Hiccup got up and grabbed his hammer, then made his way to the great hall where they had Lout in a cage. "Why did you betray the island?" Hiccup asked sternly as he looked at Lout, who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the cage.

"He left me behind…" was all the Lout had muttered and for everyone else, it was starting to get annoying. Hiccup then opened the cage and rushed in, Pinning Lout to the wall.

"Why!?" he shouted straight in his face as Lout came back to his senses and saw the error he had done.

"I couldn't let you be happy when you took the girl of my dreams away from me, so I teamed up with the Outcasts. I thought I had became one of them, but I see now they were just using me" Lout mourned as he was dropped to the ground and the cage door closed again.

"Why did they come here?" Stoick demanded as Lout looked up at his former uncle and then at his cousin Hiccup.

"Please, let me beg for forgiveness, in hope to right my wrongs" Lout whined as he got to his knees and gripped at the cage bars. Stoick sighed and decided to take pity on Lout; he knelt down to his eye level.

"We will put you in trial for high treason and see where that will lead you" Stoick told him as Lout sighed and thanked his uncle. "Now, if you want to make good of yourself, tell us why they came here" Lout sighed and got up and began to pace around in the cell.

"I told them of a plan to kidnap someone for ransom, I'm certain they still will" Lout sighed as Stoick called to Mulch and Bucket and demanded a head count. After an hour, Mulch and Bucket returned to Stoick.

"We checked every home, everyone is here Stoick" Mulch said as Bucket nodded in agreement. Stoick just didn't feel sure that they were right.

"Did you check the beaches, the caves, everywhere?" Stoick asked as Bucket told him that they have checked everywhere.

"Except the watchtowers" when he said that, Hiccup and Astrid suddenly realized something, they didn't check the watchtowers, which means…

"Styrk!" both Hiccup and Astrid shouted as they bolted out of the hall and tried to go as fast as they can. Stoick realized what has happened and took after them, but Mulch and Bucket were confused.

"What's the rush?" Mulch asked, clearly confused.

"Hiccup and Astrid live in the watchtower with their son!" Stoick shouted as they all finally realized it and took off, hoping everything is alright…

**Ten minutes later…**

After all the running through the forest and the falling debris of destroyed homes in the village, Astrid and Hiccup had made it to their home. They saw that both Stormfly and Toothless were tied up in bolas wraps. Hiccup pulls out his dagger and started to cut Toothless free, having a crazy flashback to when he first freed Toothless from a bolas trap. Astrid had made her way over to her dragon Stormfly, and pulled out her own dagger, proceeding to cut her dragon loose. Once both Stormfly and Toothless were freed, Hiccup spoke "Toothless, search!" he waved his hand and Toothless started searching around the home, checking for any other Outcasts that may have been left behind or are hiding. Hiccup then went to the door and tried to open it, but saw that the door was jammed. Astrid saw this and was about to walk over when she saw Hiccup back up and charge at the door, hitting it with his shoulder, creating a huge crack in the middle of the door.

She was about to stop him when she saw him go again, this time, making the crack bigger. He went for the third time and this time, the door broke and split in two, the halves flying towards the ground. Astrid had never seen Hiccup like this before; full of anger and strength… honestly she found it quite sexy. She shook that thought out of her head and got back to the task at hand: finding her son. She and Hiccup stormed through the house "Styrk!" Astrid shouted for, looking everywhere to find him. She went upstairs, thinking that he could have crawled out of his crib, but she found nothing. She started back down the stairs "Hiccup, I can't find… Hiccup?" she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Hiccup holding something in his hand, kneeling near Styrks' crib.

She walked up to Hiccup and saw what he was holding and gasped. In his hand was a small necklace Hiccup had made, it help a small scale piece of Toothless and Stormfly, showing the dragons to protect this child with everything they have. Astrid fell to her knees, tears starting to form in her eyes as Hiccup pulled her into his arms "they took him… our little boy…" Hiccup started to cry into Astrid's shoulder as she cried hard into Hiccups shoulder, both of them holding the other tight in their arms. They cried in each others arms for ten minutes until they heard a knock on the door. Hiccup hadn't answered the door, instead wiped the tears from his eyes and rested against the foot of their bed, holding Astrid in his arms as she continued crying softly into Hiccup's shoulder. "our little boy…" was all Hiccup could mutter as he suddenly got up and charged out of the house, blasting past his dad and Gobber, who were at the door. Astrid followed Hiccup, along with Stoick and Gobber to where Hiccup was going; they saw he was going to where Lout was. They arrived just as they saw Hiccup order Mulch to open the cage.

Hiccup charged into the cage at Lout "You son of a bitch!" he shouted as he grabbed Lout by the throat, hard! He then slammed him against the wall repeatedly, earning screams of pain and terror being shouted from Snotlout. "How dare you, to do something like this, if I was chief already Lout, you would be sent to the edge of the earth!" Hiccup yelled, throwing Lout hard from one side of the cage into the door of the cage, earning another groan of pain from him. He then began to repeatedly kick Lout in the gut with his metal foot, shouting at him "You had better pray to the gods that when I find him, he is still alive and is safe or so help me, I will personally kill you with my bare hands!" he gave a final kick to the chest, cracking a few more ribs and earning a low moan of pain from his mouth.

Hiccup gave a low grunt as he pushed Lout out of his way, sliding him across the floor and then he left out of the cage. He huffed pass everyone and went outside, where everyone had heard him shout "Why do you hate me?!" Hiccup screamed to the sky, obviously talking to the gods as he screamed again and slammed his fists into the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks. Astrid walked out to Hiccup and kneeled next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup slowly looked at Astrid, seeing how upset she was and pulled her into his arms, Astrid crying hard into Hiccup's shoulder, but this time Hiccup was staying strong. Stoick came out, wanting to find out what was going on.

"Hiccup, what in Thor's name happened?" Stoick asked in confusing as Hiccup stood up, holding Astrid close to him, Gobber hobbled in with his signature hobble as Hiccup spoke.

"They took him, Dad" Hiccup said, his voice cracking.

"Who took who, Hiccup?" Gobber asked his former apprentice.

"The Outcasts, they took… they took him…" Hiccup stuttered, a few tears beginning to start going down his cheek again. "They took my son…"

**Boom and that is the end of Cheating Shows True Love. We had a nice good run readers' and I am happy with how the story turned out… okay not really on how it ended, but you know what I mean. Don't worry to those who are going "oh how could you end it like that?" or "you have no heart, having them take Styrk" don't. I already have a sequel planned, called the Limits of Love. Problem is, I won't be doing that one or any others of my one shots or HTTYD stories until I update my other sequel story, Flame of Passion. So when will it come out, I can't tell you. **

**I want to thank everyone who had been here for this story from the start and I hope you stick around for the sequel, so please, review and tell me how you liked it and please recommend either me or my story to your friends, who are fans or either lemons, Pokemon, HTTYD, or romance. Thank you and god bye!**


End file.
